Fuego de Noche, Nieve de día
by Goshujin Sama
Summary: [SongFic]Una noche de pasión, un arrepentimiento, y yo que a pesar de todo te amo


_**Hola, bueno ahora me acorde de esta cancion de Ricky Martin, y la verdad inmediatamente como la recorde tambien me nacio la idea para este fic, espero que les agrade un poco siquiera, enserio que lo hice con mucho sentimiento.**_

_**Digimon no me pertenece, pero como quisiera que si XD.**_

**Fuego de Noche, Nieve de Día**

Despierto, aun esta oscuro, pero en mi interior hay más luz de la que nunca pude imaginar, te veo dormir entre mis brazos. A sido un error, lo se, pero es el error mas maravilloso de toda mi vida. Te ame, te amo y te amare por siempre, puede que te llegues arrepentir de lo que paso, pero yo no, antes me arrancaría el corazón del pecho con mis propias manos, que arrepentirme.

_Antes de que empiece a amanecer.  
Y vuelvas a tu vida habitual.  
Debes comprender que entre los dos.  
Todo ha sido puro y natural.  
_

Ha sido tan hermoso, divino, lo mejor de mi vida. Tú eres perfecta, yo no creí poder merecerte, pero te entregaste a mí, yo me entregue a ti desde el primer momento que te conocí, y me has hecho el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra en esta noche.

_  
Tu loca manía.  
Has sido mía.  
Solo una vez.  
Dulce ironía.  
Fuego de noche, nieve de día.  
_

Es la primera vez que lo hacemos, y presiento que será la última, pero no importa, seria más felicidad de la que merezco. Pero me inquieta que al levantarte ya no hay pasión en tu mirada, ese fuego que amo, si no tristeza, me miras con lágrimas en los ojos, eso me lastima realmente mucho, ver como caen cristales helados de tus hermosos ojos.

_  
Luego te levantas y te vas.  
Él te esta esperando como siempre.  
Luces tu sonrisa más normal.  
Blanca, pero fría como nieve.  
_

Te vas con Matt, él te espera, y realmente no se merece lo que hicimos, pero ya no se puede cambiar lo que paso entre nosotros. Te despides de mi y me dices que lo que paso no volverá a ocurrir, que lo olvidemos, eso es injusto, por que aunque me lo pidas yo nunca lo podré olvidar. Te vas, y pretenderás que nada paso.

_  
Tu loca Manía  
Has sido mía.  
Solo una vez.  
Dulce ironía.  
Fuego de noche, nieve de día.  
_

Una sola vez, desde aquel día ya no me miras igual, me miras con culpa, pero has vuelto a tu vida habitual, lo que paso solo queda como un error para ti, para mi será mi recuerdo mas preciado. Yo nunca lo podré olvidar, al igual que mi amor siempre te pertenecerá.

_  
Y mientras yo me quedo sin ti.  
Como un huracán rabioso y febril.  
Tanta pasión, tanta osadía, oh, tu.  
_

Pero el tiempo pasa y el deseo de tenerte, de poder estrecharte, sin importar el mundo, solo entregarnos al amor, ese deseo me carcome, te veo con Matt, y se que el te ama, y se que tu lo amas, pero mi amor es mas abrasador que el mismo sol.

_  
Fuego de noche, nieve de día...  
_

Ese momento fue tan preciado para mí, así como insoportable es el tiempo que pasó pensando en ti, mí amada Sora y en lo que no puede ser entre nosotros, en tu pasión de fuego y tu tristeza de hielo.

_  
Noche a noche en blanco sin dormir.  
Ardo entre los pliegues de mi cama.  
Se que estas a punto de venir.  
Pero solo viene la mañana.  
_

Las noches son terribles, aun puedo percibir tu embriagador aroma en mis sabanas, sueño con que vendrás y dormirás a mi lado, que podremos ser felices por siempre, pero paso el tiempo esperando en vano, es solo un sueño, se que nunca vendrás y eso hace que mis lagrimas corran por mi rostro…

_  
Tu Loca Manía.  
Has sido mía.  
Solo una vez.  
Dulce ironía.  
Fuego de noche, nieve de día.  
_

Sigo mi vida, tu sigues la tuya, pero por dentro quisiera morir, solo el recuerdo de ese amor idílico, de esa noche pasional y llena de sentimientos hacen que pueda soportar este martirio.

_  
Y mientras yo me quedo sin ti.  
Como un huracán rabioso y febril.  
Tanta pasión, tanta osadía, oh, tú.  
_

Pero cada vez es mas difícil contenerme, a veces siento ganas de ir por ti, de besarte como siempre deseo, y que me correspondas, y se que si lo hiciese no me importaría lo que pensara la gente, pero se también que lastimaría a muchas personas, en especial a ti, y eso me detiene como una ancla detiene a su braco a seguir navegando.

_  
Fuego de noche, Nieve de día_

Y la noche en que mas grande era mi dolor, en que mi ansiedad amenazaba con romper mi razón, esa noche viniste, entraste, un beso comenzó todo nuevamente, seguido de las caricias, y nos entregamos nuevamente a ese acto donde te expreso todo mi amor, y tu me correspondes.

Se que tal vez no podamos pasar de esto, de encuentros fortuitos, de momentos pasionales, pero aunque se que será realmente difícil, también comprendo que necesito de ti, de tu cuerpo, de tu alma, de todo lo que hace que te ame. Viviré así si tú me lo pides, si tú me lo permites…

Sora, te amo tanto, si no supiera que soy Taichi Yagami seguramente pensaría que soy Kengyu y tu Orihime, y que solo podemos estar juntos en ciertas noches, una vez cada tanto tiempo, para amarnos…

**_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, esta recien salido del horno de mis locos pensamientos, calientito diria yo XD, bueno, la cancion ya dije que es de Ricky Martin y el titulo esta en cada parrafo casiXD, si no entendiron lo ultimo de Kengyu y Orihime pueden buscar informacion del Tanabata Matsuri en la red, y leer la leyenda, saludos y si tienen algun comentario bueno malo o neutral dejen sus reviews._**

**__**

**_Goshujin Sama_**


End file.
